Horneando pan con un amigo cercano
by Moniguerrero07
Summary: Los padres de Takato se fueron de vacaciones el fin de semana a ver a la familia en Okinawa. Ese sábado, Takato fue a pasar el día con amigo y la casa quedó sola. Guilmon ve por la ventana a Renamon que andaba pensativa sobre un tejado y la invita a pasar el día con ella, enseñándole a hacer panes y dulces.


Horneando pan con una amigo cercano.

* * *

Este fic es para el reto de Ruedi del proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

—Estoy aburrido —dice Guilmon mientras se levanta de la cama —. Desearía que Takato no se hubiera ido solo.

Casa sola todo el fin de semana para Takato y su inseparable amigo Guilmon. Sus padres andan de vacaciones y cerraron la panadería para que Takato tuviera un fin de semana libre. Para desgracia de Guilmon, Takato había salido de improviso, con la excusa de verse con un amigo. Algo no le cuadraba a Guilmon, ya todos los amigos de Takato lo conocían y les encanta pasar tiempo con él. Quiso preguntar, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que lo dejará ir. Hace años que Takato y los demás habían logrado lo imposible y se encontraban juntos de nuevo. Simplemente con ello, Guilmon era feliz. Aburrido de estar mirando el techo de la habitación, se levanta para abrir la ventana y mirar que hay interesante por hacer. Eran poco más de las tres y el cielo se encontraba oscuro. Una tormenta se avecinaba. No podrá jugar en el parque o caminar por la calle. Qué día tan aburrido. En el momento en que iba cerrarla de nuevo, puede notar algo en el tejado ¿una pata? Un momento, esa pata la distinguiría donde fuera.

—¡Renamon! —dice sin ocultar la emoción. La aludida simplemente asuma su cabeza en el tejado para que él la vea —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ruki está en una cita y siento que no debo protegerla —dice tranquila.

—Takato tampoco se encuentra —dice sonriendo —. Quieres algo que hacer algo. Estoy aburrido.

Renamon no puede evitar sonreír a la inocencia de Guilmon. Al parecer el no comprende que Takato y Ruki no se encuentran porque andan en una cita y le encargaron vigilar que Guilmon no se metiera en problemas. Ella lo consideraba innecesario, porque Guilmon ya no es el Digimon que conocieron hace años, ahora era tranquilo y le gustaba mucho cocinar.

—¿Qué propones? —pregunta mientras observa el cielo —. Pero debe ser algo dentro de la casa. Pronto lloverá.

—No lo sé —responde pensativo —. Siempre he sido malo con los juegos y algo torpe —Renamon no puede evitar sonreír ante la honestidad de Guilmon — ¡Ya se! ¡Hagamos algo de pan!

—¿Pan? —Pregunta curiosa — ¿No te meterás en problema por ello?

—¡Claro que no! —dice sonriendo —. Los padres de Takato están de vacaciones y la panadería se encuentra cerrada. Si llegamos hacer un estrago, tendré tiempo suficiente de arreglarlo todo. Además, Takato me enseñó a hacer pan hace un par de años atrás.

—Entonces debo seguir tus ordenes —dice Renamon bajándose del techo —. A decir verdad, tendré hambre dentro de poco.

Guilmon no puede evitar sonreír. Aunque los Digimons no estaban programados para tener sentimientos de amor hacia otros Digimons, él sabía muy bien que Renamon era lo más cercano que el sentía a ese amor que alguna vez le había intentado explicar Takato. Aunque Renamon es callada y bastante madura, también es leal y protege a los que ama sin importar que su propia vida esté en riesgo. Esas son las cualidades que el adquirió con su compañía al pasar los años. Entonces Renamon entró a la habitación de Takato y se dirigieron a la panadería. Aunque le pan era del día anterior, aún se podía sentir un suave aroma de los pasteles y el queso sobre los panes más grandes.

—Primero debemos buscar los ingredientes —dice Guilmon mientras se pierde en la gran alacena donde almacenan la mercancía —. Creo que si hacemos para veinte personas será más que suficiente.

—¿Veinte personas? —pregunta un poco asombrada ante el número.

—Muy poco ¿verdad? —responde mientras hace cuentas —. Creo que me comeré unos quince. Así que treinta estarán bien.

—Guilmon —dice Renamon logrando que el aludido deje de hacer cuentas —. Creo que dos y un chocolate caliente será suficiente para mí.

—¿De verdad? Puedo hacer los que quieras comer. Por ti lo haré sin problema —las palabras inocentes de Guilmon logran que Renamon se sonroje.

—Veinte está bien —responde mientras Guilmon emboza una gran sonrisa —. Tu quince y yo cinco. Creo que es lo justo.

—¡Esta bien! —Guilmon no puede ocultar su felicidad. A final de cuentas hará algo con la segunda persona más importante que Takato. Bueno el digimon más importante para él.

Para sorpresa de Renamon, Guilmon resultó no solo resultó ser un gran panadero, sino que además resultó ser un excelente profesor. Le explico todo, desde que momento encender el horno, como mezclar la harina, la sal, los huevos, la leche, el agua y la levadura. Le explicó que harían pan de leche, porque era el favorito de él y quería que ella lo probara.

—Entonces un pan común no tiene leche —pregunta Renamon mientras mezclan los ingredientes con cuidado.

—No, pero este es excelente para comer con chocolate caliente —responde Guilmon mientras comprueba que todo esté correcto.

En ese momento Renamon puede ver lo maduro que se ha convertido Guilmon. Siempre le pareció infantil e inmaduro. Metiéndose en problemas todo el tiempo. Pero ahora, era todo lo contrario. Maduro y Tranquilo, pero no dejaba de ser inocente. Ese detalle que hacía que Guilmon siempre fuera su digimon más importante. Ellos no podían amar como los humanos, ella lo comprendía bien. Pero la compañía de Guilmon era siempre agradable, como la de Ruki; solo que con él no podía nunca guardar silencio.

—La masa ya está lista —dice Guilmon alegre —. Ahora dividiremos en veinte pedazos y haremos bolitas con esas masas.

Ella simplemente asintió y organizaron los veinte panes para que después Guilmon los pusiera en el horno y encendiera la alarma. Sin preguntarle a Renamon, Guilmon pone la tetera en el horno con leche para el chocolate.

—Renamon ¿En qué pensabas cuando estabas en el tejado? —dice Guilmon sorprendiéndola.

—En nada importante —responde.

—Yo pienso que no es verdad —dice sin verle y eso la sorprende aún más —. Pero no preguntaré a menos de que tú quieras decirme. He aprendido que la curiosidad puede ser algo malo.

—Solo cuando se va por mal camino —le interrumpe —. Pensaba en que ya nuestros amigos dejaron de ser niños hace tiempo.

—Lo sé —suspira un poco desanimado Guilmon —. Takato entrará a la universidad este otoño. Ya no lo veré tan seguido y lo más seguro es que estaré más tiempo solo —Guilmon no puede ocultar el escozor de sus ojos —. Comprendo que los humanos crecen y hacen sus nuevas familias con el tiempo. Pero quiero estar siempre con Takato.

—Y lo estarás —dice Renamon sonriéndole —. Ellos crecerán, se casarán y tendrán familia, pero sin importar que pase, nosotros siempre seremos sus amigos y cuidaremos de ellos.

—Eso lo sé —responde Guilmon —. Solo me gustaría entender un poco más esa parte de los humanos. Eso a lo que le llaman amor.

Justo en el momento en que Renamon va decir algo, es interrumpida por el pitido de la tetera y la alarma del horno. Al parecer el pan y el chocolate estaban listo. Guilmon saca los panes y los deja sobre una gran mesa para que se enfríen. Renamon sirve el chocolate y se sienta para comer.

—Respecto a tu curiosidad —interrumpe mientras Guilmon se engulle dos panes en su boca —. Creo que Takato no te ha explicado muy bien que no existe un solo tipo de amor.

—¿En serio? —pregunta aun con los dos panes en su boca —. Entonces hay más tipos de amor —Renamon simplemente asiente —¿Cuáles?

—El amor de la familia, hacia esa persona especial y hacia los amigos —dice Renamon mientras toma un poco de chocolate —. El amor de Takato a sus padres es de familia. El que siente por Ruki es hacía esa persona especial —ese último logra asombrar a Guilmon y escuchar "lo sabía" por parte de él. Renamon solo puede evitar reír ante la mente tan distraída de su amigo —. La última, es el sentimiento que hay entre Tú y Takato y el que nos tenemos el uno al otro —logra que Guilmon deje de comer —. Sentimientos que abarcan la lealtad, la compañía y la confianza. Tú y yo somos amigos y eso jamás cambiara Guilmon. Así que sin importar lo que pase con nuestros compañeros estaremos juntos.

—¿De verdad? —Guilmon no puede ocultar ese brillo de esperanza en su rostro —. Siempre seremos amigos, sin importar nada.

—Sin importar nada —responde Renamon con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Guilmon se levanta y comienza a bailar por todos lados de la alegría. Siempre ha sido muy bueno demostrando las emociones y es algo que ella quiere demasiado. Después de esa confesión y terminar de comer, fue el turno de Renamon irse. Ya no demoraba Ruki en llegar y lo más seguro es que deseaba contarle todo lo sucedido en la cita con Takato. En la puerta, Guilmon le entrega un paraguas a Renamon.

—Está lloviendo y no debes pescar un refriado —hay una sonrisa en su rostro cuando ella lo recibe.

—Te lo agradezco —responde mientras la abre — Gracias por los panes. Estuvieron deliciosos.

—Gracias por la compañía.

—Guilmon —sus palabras hacen que el la observe curioso —. No te preocupes más por ello. Recuerda que tienes amigos —dice Renamon antes de partir.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga Renamon —Guilmon agita su mano en señal de despedida —. La próxima vez haré tu pan favorito.

—Entonces era pan de leche de nuevo —susurra mientras se pierde por los tejados.

Guilmon sin perder tiempo baja y organiza el desastre antes de que llegue Takato. Algo que parece imposible; porque, en el instante en que comienza a barrer, Takato aparece en la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas y muy sonriente.

—¿Te encuentras bien Takato? —pregunta Guilmon preocupado.

—De maravilla —dice sin dejar de sonreir —. Perdona por llegar tan tarde. Pero de recompensa, compré un helado de chocolate para ti —en ese momento logra observar el desastre a medio arreglar en la cocina —. Al perecer te dio hambre. Qué bueno que te enseñé a cocinar —dice mientras comienza a recoger todo para lavarlo —. Espero que no te hayas aburrido este día lluvioso.

—Por el contrario. Ha sido un día increíble —dice sonriendo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta Takato curioso.

—Hice pan de leche y chocolate para mi mejor amiga —responde sin ocultar el brillo en su rostro.

—Me alegro mucho Guilmon —Takato no puede evitar sonreír porque ahora sabía que Guilmon entendía bien que para amar no se necesita ser humano, sino tener un corazón dispuesto a creer en todo.


End file.
